This invention relates to a tap for dispensing product from a container. More particularly, the invention relates to a tap for use with a disposable plastic-like container having a closure of the same general type as disclosed in Johnson, Jr. et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,829.
The closure disclosed in the aforementioned patent comprises a pair of resilient sealing plugs each having a bore which is initially sealed by a membrane. The tap for use with the closure compises a body which supports a relatively long product tube and a significantly shorter gas tube. The product tube is adapted to dispense a product (e.g., a beverage) from the container while the gas tube is adapted to deliver pressurized gas into the container for the purpose of forcing the product to flow through the product tube.
In use, the two tubes are telescoped downwardly into the sealing plugs and, as an incident thereto, puncture the membranes. At the same time, the tubes open flapper valves formed on and hinged to the lower ends of the sealing plugs and normally biased against the membranes. The punctured membranes seal against the outer sides of the tubes and prevent the product from leaking out of the container along the outer sides of the tubes while the tap is in use.
When a conventional tap is removed from the container, the pressure in the container causes the flappers to immediately swing to positions sealing the punctured membranes and tightly closing the container. If the container is disposable, a potentially dangerous situation could be created if the container is left in a pressurized condition and is subjected to heat (e.g., direct sunlight). Under such conditions, the pressure could increase to such a high magnitude as to cause the container to explode.